[unreadable] The depressive illnesses, bipolar disorder, and related brain syndromes lead the nation in disability ratings. Comprehensive Depression Centers, patterned after Cancer and Geriatric Centers, must be created to resolve unmet research needs. The University of Michigan (UM) has created a first-ever Center of this type. Funds are sought to construct a dedicated research facility in the new Center building. New research space is essential to replace outdated space that must be vacated, to support growth from new recruitments underway, and to accommodate scores of multidisciplinary investigators from seven Schools and Colleges across the University. The innovative design features six interactive research modules: Screening, Assessment, Registry; Neurobiology; Behavioral Sciences and Cognitive Neurosciences; Clinical Investigations; Biomedical Informatics; and Health Services and Outcomes. The project replaces over 12,000 sq. ft. and adds over 27,000 sq. ft. of research space, provides key new laboratories for current PHS-funded investigators and enables new joint recruitments. The space is equally essential to enable translational and outcome studies in underserved community populations, and to sustain and improve five productive PHS-funded research and training awards by introducing cross-fertilization to train a new generation of investigators. Once completed, the research facility will clearly and immediately enhance an already strong research environment in the depressive illnesses. It will strongly promote the integration deemed essential by the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) Strategic Plan for Mood Disorders and respond to PHS "Healthy People 2010" goals. [unreadable] [unreadable]